In His Shadow
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Ino and Shika finally get over their dislike of each other! Shikamaru's too lazy to do anything to Ino, but after some events, he just can't seem to be albe to resist her. Please R&R! LEMON!
1. Time to go Shopping!

In His Shadow  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this story!  
Enjoy!

"Sakura, what are you going to wear tonight?" Ino asked the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know. We always wear out-of-date clothing, so why don't we try wearing something "in" for a change?"

"What's "in" exactly?"

Sakura thought about that for a second. She was picturing all the girls that were at the club. "If I remember correctly, then they always have on those really short mini-skirts with shirts that don't quite cover themselves." She paused. "Do we have any clothes like that?"

Ino thought for a second. _Do I want to own anything like that? _"Um...no, we don't." _Please don't, Sakura. Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"Ino, it's time we got in-tune with fassion! We're going shopping! We just need to do it in less than forty-five minutes. We can do it! To the mall!"

_How could you!? You traitor! Errrr! _Ino trudged behind Sakura, who seemed extremely happy about going to the mall. _Yeah, she probably wants to impress Sasuke. At least she has someone to impress! I do, too, but every time I try, they don't see me! Why is it that guys can't take hints? And why is it that I have to like the one guy who is too lazy to even look at me?_

They arrived at the mall and went straight to the clothes shop. They looked around, appalled that peoples' tastes in clothing has degraded so much, seeking an appropriate "in" outfit. "Ino, I don't know if this store has anything we need." Then they spotted them. Two mini-skirts that were two different colors: hot pink and orange with white threads. They were alike in the fact that they both flared out at the end, and they were also very, very short.

"Now for the shirt." Sakura turned around to look for some shirts, and realized Ino hasn't moved from her spot. "Come on, Ino! Get into it a little!"

_Yeah, right! You make me laugh, Sakura!_ "Coming!"

Sakura sighed. _I will change her yet!_ They took off to look for shirts that would knock the guys' socks off. Ino spotted one for herself immediately. It was a white tank-top with noodle straps and a really low neckline. It had a beaded orange flower decorated by sparkles. She reached for it, and Sakura came over to her. "Wow. Ino, that's an amazing shirt! And it matches your skirt beautifully!" She held up hers. "What do you think about mine?" She held it up. "Think Sasuke will like it?"

It was a light pink off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and a really low neckline. It had no pattern or design to it, but it seemed to say, "I'm half-way off, just remove a little more to get it al off!" A very tempting shirt, and surprisingly very Sakura. "Yes. Something tells me he won't be able to resist you."

"Ino, Shikamaru won't be able to resist you, either! That shirt really suits you!"

Ino blushed. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to impress Shikamaru?"

"Come on, Ino! It's me we're talking about. I know you a lot better than you give me credit!"

_True. If anyone knew her well, it was Sakura! _"How did you know?"

"By the was you look when you try to get him to notice you. It's almost like how I am with Sasuke. One day, though, he'll love me. One day!"

_He already does!_ _Why can't you see that?_ "I believe in you, Sakura. I really do!"

"And I know you can do it! Now! Let's go get our men!"

_I'd love to try, but he'd have to actually look at me first!_

_

* * *

_

A.N.  
i hope it's not bad! i promise it will get a lot better some day soon! 


	2. Convincing Shikamaru

_Who in the world is shaking me? _Shikamaru thought. _It had better be really important to interrupt me from my nap! _He yawned and stretched. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there. "What do you two want?"

"There's a party tonight and-" Naruto began, but Shikamaru cut him off. "That's why you interrupted my nap?! To invite me to a party!? Don't waste my time!"

"But Shikamaru, just think about it! All those girls there, and not to mention really cute girls!"

"Forget it! It's not worth my time!" He went to go back to sleep, but Naruto wouldn't leave him alone.

"Please Shikamaru! We need you to come with us! You need to come with us!" Naruto pleaded.

"Sasuke, why are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because this twerp forced me into going with him." He knew Sasuke was lying because Naruto couldn't force just anyone, especially Sasuke, to do something this lame.

"Come on! Admit it! You're going because Sakura will be there!" Naruto said. "I still can't believe that I lost to you! She actually chose you over me!"

"Yeah, well, you've moved on rather quickly, so I assume it didn't affect you too much!" Shikamaru said.

"Back to the subject: you are coming to the party, whether you like it or not!" Naruto said. Seeing Shikamaru still hesitate, he said, "Don't you want to see Ino in a mini-skirt that barely covers her butt?"

That decided it for him. _But why give in suddenly when you can hold out much longer against simpleminded Naruto?_ "Why would I be interested in something like that?" he said, yawning as if he were bored.

Naruto's jaw fell open. "What?! I thought you liked Ino?"

_Safe!_ "There you go! Always thinking irrationally! Think more clearly!" Shikamaru said. _It's safe for me to say I don't like her. If anything, I love her, I just have a really odd way of showing it!_

"Shikamaru, humor me and go, for me. I need someone to come along who actually has a brain instead of an empty space in his head to talk to!" Sasuke said.

_He does have a point..._"Well, if you'll leave me alone, I will. Don't ask me for anymore favors!" He looked pointedly at Naruto.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted Shikamaru. "Now for our wardrobe! No warrior clothes for us. We need clothes that aren't fancy, but not "wholly" either."

_Darn it! I forgot about the dress code for parties! _"Fine. Khaki pants. I ain't wearing no suit!" Shikamaru said.

"Okay! I'm going to go change! Meet back her in thirty minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Shikamaru and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"Sasuke, does Sakura know that you like her?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied, completely shocked, but he recovered quickly saying, "Does Ino know that you like her?"

"Nice, but avoiding the topic won't help you! You like Sakura, right?"

Sasuke sighed, then said, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"You're...gentle with her."

"Now answer my question: Does Ino know that you like her?" Sasuke repeated, this time causing Shikamaru to blush.

"N-no! Besides, she likes you, so I automatically lose in her eyes..."

"That's what you think! Yes, she did like me at one time, but she stopped right when she met and got to know you."

_Interesting. I need to think about this! _They went to go get changed, and met back there to leave. As the left, Shikamaru decided to act like he didn't know anything about Ino's feelings, which was true, because he was even more confused than ever!


	3. Party Over Here!

In His Shadow  
Chapter 3  
By: Dragon Queen  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot!

* * *

"Ino! Oh my goodness! Look!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed towards the dance floor. "The girls are all wearing short skirts!"

"Really?! I couldn't tell." she replied sarcastically. _Remind me again why I am here? _She scanned the dance floor, trying to see if he was there.

"Shikamaru's not here yet. If he comes at all…"Sakura said, reading her thoughts.

"I know. I just…" Ino began.

"I understand. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." Sakura said sympathetically. Then she came up with an idea. "Why don't you and I go dance, and see if anyone wants to come and join us."

_Why not? I have nothing better to do._ "Fine. Let's go get this over with!" They walked over to the semi-middle of the dance floor. The song that was playing was a slow song, so they felt awkward dancing with each other. They weren't awkward for long because two really hot guys came up and asked if they had dance partners. They both looked at each other, trying to decide if they should. Ino was the first to give in, but Sakura quickly decided that it wasn't worth it to wait for Sasuke to show up.

Ino started swaying to the music and enjoyed when he put his arms around her. _He really is kind of cute! _He had really gorgeous brown hair, sea green eyes with a tint of brown, and an adorable smile. _His smile almost makes me as weak in the knees as Shikamaru's does._Ino started swaying to the music and enjoyed when he put his arms around her. She started to put her arms around him, but he started grinding against her. She didn't like it at all, and started to panic and push him away. He wouldn't back off, but got closer, and started kissing her ear then down her neck, nibbling hear and there. She kept on pushing against his chest, but he still wouldn't back off.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all the dancers!" Naruto exclaimed, but Sasuke and Shikamaru both knew he was referring to all the girls. "Look! There's Sakura! She looks like she's having a good time with that guy!" He pointed to where she was dancing, grinning flirtatiously at her dance partner, then looked around again. "And there's Ino! Why does it look like she's panicking?"

Shikamaru was wondering the same thing. Sasuke excused himself to go fetch Sakura, angry that she was practically throwing herself at the guy, leaving just Shikamaru and Naruto standing there. The longer he looked at Ino and her dance partner, the more angry he got. _What the heck does he think doing to her? Is he in his right mind? He better back off._ When the guy kept advancing, Shikamaru started to walk towards Ino and her partner, and when he got to them he grabbed the guys' collar and jerked him back. "Thank you for keeping my date company until I could get here." He stepped towards her and took her arm. "Let's go get something to drink."

_What's he doing?_ Ino wondered as Shikamaru dragged her along behind him. She cast an apologetic look behind her at her partner, but he had apparently moved on because he was already dancing with another girl. _Figures._ She thought. _He still had no right to do that!_ "Just what do you think you are doing?" Ino demanded as she snatched her arm away.

"I was helping you by standing up to that creep." Shikamaru replied.

"I was just fine on my own! I didn't need your help!" she yelled at him. "Next time, stay out of my business!" She turned to the person behind the drink counter. "Excuse us." She dragged Shikamaru to a more secluded section of the club. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, last time I checked I was Shikamaru. I don't really think that that's changed in the past…oh, sixteen years." he replied casually.

"Nice one, smarty pants. Now answer that again, this time for real."

"I already did. I was just trying to help you, Ino, but obviously I see I've done nothing but anger you."

"You know what? I'm not going to put up with this! You're not even serious about this argument, so why should I even try?!" She stormed off, leaving Shikamaru to stare after her.

_She sure has a temper! I hate messing with her, but sometimes I can't help but stir her up a little. _He saw her leave the club. _Should I follow her? _After thinking about it, he decided he should. _Here goes nothing!_

_

* * *

_A.N. To be continued shortly... 


	4. Fighting Dirty

In His Shadow  
Chapter 4: Fighting Dirty  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_I can't believe the nerve of that man! _Ino thought as she stormed out of the club. _Well, who knows what could have happened if Shikamaru hadn't shown up…Stop! I'm still mad! _She blew past the two guys at the entrance, and all they did was look at her. _Yeah, I'm mad. What are you going to do about it? _She kept on walking until she got to the middle of the parking lot, then stopped when he called her name. "Ino! What's your problem?! I was only trying to help you!"

She turned around, her eyes flashing fire. "You really want to know? It's you! You…you…lazy bum!" All he did was look at her with that blank stare, which caused her to get even more angry with each passing second. "You infuriate me because you always have this blank, I-could-care-less look on your face, and it bugs me to no end!"

_What is she talking about? Do women always ramble on like that? So no one can understand them? _He kept on looking at her, trying to decipher what she was really trying to get at. He sat there, deep in thought, then it finally came to him. _I think I know what I have to do now!_

_He's just sitting there staring at me! _She tried to move, but she couldn't. _I know I get weak-kneed at the sight of him sometimes, but I should still be able to move! Unless…Oh no! He didn't! _She figured out that he used his shadow possession jutsu to trap her there so she couldn't move or escape. "Let me go!" she shouted at him.

"Why should I? Isn't that your issue? I never do anything?" he said, that all-knowing look in his face.

"I never said that!" _Yes you did, Ino! _"Okay, maybe I did, but…" _Where am I going with this? _"Just let me go! Now!"

"Funny, but now that I am doing something, you don't want to be any part of it! Real funny, Ino, but you see, you're my problem." At her shocked look, he just smiled. Ino looked ready to fall flat on her face. "What's wrong Ino?"

She closed her mouth. _Anger, Ino! Remember you anger! _"You need to untrap me, imediantly! You dirty...pig!" When he started walking towards her, forcing her to walk towards him, she started to panic. "Shikamaru, stay away from me!"

"But, Ino, isn't this what you want? For me to be close to you, not away from you?" He replied, still sauntering over to her, causing her to get closer and closer. He stopped when they were almost fact to face.

"Stop right there, Shikamaru!" _Oh my goodness! What should I do?_ She started to panic because she really didn't know what he was going to do. She looked at his face, but like usual, couldn't read anything. _Come on, Ino! You know you couldn't stop him if he did anything._

"Why do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

_Yes, why do I? _"Because...um..." he just chuckled. "You have no right to come near me! This is sexual harassment!" _Anger, Ino! Don't let him know that you're flustered! Be angry at him! Show him your fierce anger._

"Sexual harassment?! Do you want to see sexual harassment, Ino?" He moved closer to her face, a breath away from her face, causing her to lick her lips. "Because this is definitely sexual harassment. If it were sexual harassment, you wouldn't want me to do this." He went to touch her face, but her eyes flashed fire.

"Don't you dare put one finger on my person!" She said hotly when inside she really wanted him to kiss her, or touch her.

"What will happen if I do?"

"You'll live to regret it for the rest of your life!"

"You sure talk big, Ino. Let's see you do something about that bluff for a change, too!"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past sixteen years of my life? Ever since I was born, I have been trying to get your attention! I would have been happy if you had acknowledged me just once as a person instead of someone on your team." She stopped, realizing what she just said. _Now would be a good time for the ground to open up and swallow me! _"Forget it."

Shikamaru thought about what she just said. _Wow. She feels the same way! I always thought that she liked Sasuke, especially the way her and Sakura always argued over him. Or the way she watched him when she thought no one else was looking. _He thought about what he was going to do next. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, he released her from his hold, but not wanting her to move away, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. _What's the worst thing that could happen? I'm already head over heals, and the only thing that could come from this is a smack from a very enraged Ino!_ He though, but was surprised to feel her running her hands up his chest, and was shocked at what she did next...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

stay tuned!

Dragon Queen


	5. Play TimeOr Not!

In His Shadow  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to!

* * *

Ino grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. She wanted more, so much more than he was giving her now. 

Shikamaru, aslo wanting more, moved his hands down her sides and around her waist, grabbing her butt and pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss, seeking her tongue so that he could play with it. Ino surpised him yet again by reacting very passionately so that instead of playing friendly, it was like two expert swordsman wielding two sharp swords, neither one giving up the fight. They kept on battling with their tongues until it turned into a treasure hunt, both drinking the sweet ambrosia from the other one's mouth. Their tongues dipped in and out of the others mouth, enjoying the taste and feel of it. They were like that for awhile until they felt someone tapping their shoulders. They jumped apart, and they were surprised to see Naruto standing there, looking ready to throw up. "What's up, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, and he inwardly cursed his ill timing. _I am going to get you, Naruto! Be prepared for payback time!_

"Nothing. I just got so sick of watching you two eat each other out and I figured I'd tell you to GO GET A ROOM!" Naruto said, scowling at both of them.

"Thanks...um...very much..." Ino said, then she realized what they had just done. "Let go of me...you...discusting...dirty...pit!"

"You know, you could've left a long time ago?" he said, pleased she chose to stay.

Then it dawned on her. "When, exactly?"

"Right before I kissed you."

_Oh no!_ "Y-you m-mean..."

"Yep. That was all you, Ino." Shikamaru smirked. _Here comes the "bad" part._

"Of all the nerve!" She started to raise her hand, but stormed off instead. _Why me? That...that jerk!_ She walked off, well, ran off, really, towards her place. _That amazing and wonderful jerk!_ She walked home, finally happy that Shikamaru actually did something for a change, but inwardly, she was very mad. She didn't know why, but she kept on getting angrier with every step she took at herself, and she was ashamed that she had yelled at him because she was embarassed.

* * *

"Wow! What did you do to her, Shikamaru?" Naruto wanted to know. "She ran off like a bee just stung her!" 

"Yeah." he said absently, not sure exactly what had just happened.

"You sure got a response from her! The way you were both attacking each other, no, more like mauling each othr, you'd think you were hopelessly in love!"

"Yeah..."

"You know what? If I were you, I'd get going and get her!"

"Yeah..." He was still dazed.

"No you're not!" Naruto exclaimed. "Name five words I've just said."

"Yeah..."

"That's it!" Naruto went over and smacked Shikamaru across the face a couple of times, hoping to wake him up.

"All righ, all right! Enough! I just got so dazed about what had just happended. I just...lost my train of thought. Which never happens. I'm just...amazed at what happened!"

"We all are." Naruto replied.

"We? Who exactly is 'we'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Everyone here. We saw the whole thing, you lazy dirty pig!" Naruto said. Someone shouted out, "You forgot perverted!"

Shikamaru slapped his head and groaned. "Kill me now!"

"Go get your girl, man!" a guy shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah! You go knock her off her feet!" a girl shouted. "But make sure you catch her when she falls!"

"All right already! I'm going!" he shouted. _Sheesh! You people are sooooo annoying!_ "I'm prepared to die in this battle." He straightened his shoulders, and said, "The wrath of Ino is as bad, if not worse, than Sakura's. Poor Sasuke." He took off down the road to where Ino lived, praying for a safe talk, not a battle he knew he would have to fight, and win...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED SHORTLY!!!!! 


	6. PLEASE VOTE

THIS IS KIND OF A VOTING CHAPTER BECAUSE I NEED AN OPINION OR TWO.

FIRST: I WAS THINKING OF HAVING THIS STORY BE PART OF A TRILOGY, BUT I AM NOT SURE IF EVERYONE WOULD BE WILLING TO READ IT. I NEED SOME HELP WITH WETHER OR NOT TO MAKE IT OR NOT.

I WAS THINKING ON HAVING THE NEXT STORY BE ABOUT SASUKE AND SAKURA, AND THEN THE THIRD ONE WOULD BE NARUTO AND HINATA.

SECOND: I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHO TO PAIR UP, AND I CAN ALWAYS ADD ON MORE STORIES, BUT I WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN READING ANY OF THE OTHER ONES.

I WOULD PROBABLE WRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS OUT BEFORE I PUBLISHED THEM SO THAT IT WOULDN'T BE THAT LONG OF A WAIT, OR I COULD POST THEM AS I TYPE THEM.

I WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR HELP IN DECIDING WETHER OR NOT TO CARRY ON THIS STORY LINE.

THE TITLE OF SASUKE AND SAKURA'S STORY WILL BE: In His Arms.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW SOON! THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST FOR In His Shadow, SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SOON!!!!!

ENJOY THIS NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER OF IN HIS SHADOW! IT WAS FUN WRITING IT!

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW BY FEBRUARY 19, 2007 (THE DEADLINE FOR ANY VOTING) SO I CAN KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO POST IT. IF A LOT (I MEAN A LOT) OF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED, I WILL START WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF In His Arms SO THAT IT WILL BE POSTED BY TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 20, 2007.


	7. Passions Burning

In His Shadow  
Chapter 6: Confrontation  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

_I hate him! I really hate him!_ Ino thought, storming into her room and slamming the door shut. _The nerve of that man! Taking liberties with me!_ Ino was fuming mad, slamming things around until she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. _Why do I have a temper? Shikamaru kissed me, and I pulled back and called him a pig! A pig! Why can't I at least control my temper if I have to have one?!_ She burried her face even more into her pillow, letting her tears keep on falling. She kept on crying until she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, her voice wavering. 

"It's me, Sakura. Can I come in?" came a quiet voice. One she knew she could talk to.

"Sure." Ino opened the door, and Sakura gasped.

"Ino! Why, you've been crying! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she hugged Ino.

"Because I'm such a...dork! I'm a looser, too! He kissed me, Sakura, and you know how I reacted? I practically slapped him in the face! No, I didn't actually hit him, but it would have been a lot better had I struck him!"

"I'm sorry, Ino."

"That's okay, Sakura. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you please leave?" Ino asked her. "I'm not in the mood for any company right now."

"Sure! I just wanted to see if you were okay." Sakura said as she got ready to go. "Take care, Ino. If you need anything, I am going to be at Hinata's house, talking to her about some things that are happening with her and Neji. Feel free to come over if you need someone to talk to!" Sakura left, and Ino went back to do her work. Work she created to give her something to do other than be mad and destroy things. When she decided to sit down and take a break, her doorbell rang again. _Who is it this time?_ She got up and answered the door. She almost shut it when she saw that it was Shikamaru, but he was quicker than her. "What do you want, Shikamaru?" Ino wanted to know.

"I already told you. You."

"Well, you can't have me, so leave." She tried to push him out the door. "Shikamaru..."

"Ino, please. I love you." he pleaded.

"No you don't." she said. "I won't be persuaded. You're just disillusioned that you love me since I am the only one who provokes you!"

"Ino, yes I do!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, I don't like you!" Ino said half-lie, half-true. _I love him, not like him_...

"Prove it by kissing me, Ino. Show me that you don't like me." he said.

"No!"

"Yes. If you don't, I'll assume that you're lying."

"Will you leave me alone after I do?"

"Just kiss me!"

She rose up on tiptoe, and kissed him. "There."

"Come on, Ino. Don't you know I'll keep chasing you?" Shikamaru said. "Come on. You know how to kiss better than that!"

_Oh my goodness!_ "But..."

"Come to me Ino. Let me love you..." he said, and she saw all of the love in his eyes.

She put her arms around his neck. "All right, Shikamaru. Love me."

"I'll try my best." He picked her up and carried her to the bed in her room. He slowly raised her shirt over her head, and she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. "It's okay for you to touch me."

"I've always wanted to." She put her hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest, and back down. She marveled at the hard texture of his body. She rested her hands on his hips, hesitating before raising his shirt above his head. She liked what she saw. A nicely formed chest that told you he worked out at least once a day.

"I've always wanted to do this to you." He sought out her breasts with his hands, gently massaging them, feeling her nipples harden. He bent his head down, nuzzling them, thne taking one fully into his mouth. She stopped him.

"Does that mean you actually thought about me?" she asked him, curious.

"Lady, that's one thing I do do, and quit often, too!" He replied. "Are you going to let me love you now, Ino?" he asked of her, ready to continue.

Her response was to unbuckle his belt. "We can't start without something special." When she got the buckle unbuckled, his pants undone, and his zipper down, she pulled his pants down.

He, in turn, took off her skirt, then proceeded to take off her underwear. "You excite me so much." He bent his head, trailing kisses down her body, across her stomach, around her navel, then jumped down to her intimate spot, then plunged his tongue into her wet heat. He moved his hands up her legs, aressing her hips before moving behind to her butt to bring her closer to his hungry mouth. His tongue dipped in and out of her, rubbing against her, and making her closer and closer to climaxing, but he wanted to be inside of her when she came the first time, so her lifted his head and moved so that he would be above her. "Ino, this is going to hurt."

"I know, but not for long. Please, I need you so much, Shikamaru." Ino said, wanting to feel him inside of her. He thrust into her, but went still when she winced in pain. He stayed still for a long time, not wanting to hurt her. She moved a little, causing him to react by causing him to move, thrusting in and out of her, and she was right there, moving with him. Together they climaxed, both collapsing, one to the bed, the other pinning the other person to the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, content to finally be with each other.

* * *

"Shikamaru?" Ino said groggily, just waking up from her brief nap. 

"Yes?" An equally tired Shikamaru answered.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you."

"That's okay. I'm sorry for provoking you."

"I forgive you, too." Ino rolled over and sat up on one elbow, facing him. She stroked his forehead, pushing back a strand of stray hair. "I love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you too, Ino." he said tenderly, caressing her cheek.

She sat back and snuggled into his arms. They sat like that for a while, than Shikamaru got up from the bed.

"Shikamaru, where-?" Ino started, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, still naked.

"Shh..." he placed his fingers against her lips and said, "Ino, I love you more than anything in this world, and even though I am very lazy, I promise to take good care of you and to love you always." He paused and took a deep breath. "Ino, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I love you so much!"

They sealed their engagement with a passionate kiss, and a night filled with new-found discoveries about each other...

THE END!!!

* * *

Or so you think... especially if you guys want this to continue, then the first chapter should be out on Tuesday, February 20, 2007 sometime before midnight! 


End file.
